And Then There Were None
by nicole10493
Summary: Based off of Agatha Christie's novel of the same title, only this is a POTC version. Full explanation inside. R&R Willabeth CHAPTER 6 FINALLY UP!
1. I

Just wrote this right now. This is based off of Agatha Christie's _And then There Were None._ This is the first chapter of my version, Pirates style! For those who have read the book, this will be slightly different, of course in order to make it fit in with POTC. The first chapter of the novel describes the characters and their situations. I'm doing that with the first few chapters instead, since we already know the characters, and I'm letting you know the characters' situations at the beginning of the story. Might be a slow start, but believe me, the action will build up and te story will go faster. Just bear with me please!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own POTC or it's characters, nor Agatha Christie's ATTWN. Just the idea/plot of the story, or the twist for it.

Now, enjoy the story!

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**ONE**

"Elizabeth?" called the governor of Port Royal, Weatherby Swann. "Darling?"

"Over here," said a feminine voice. Weatherby looked behind the shelf, only to find his daughter cuddled up under the windowsill, reading another book.

After a few seconds of silence, Weatherby said, "Elizabeth, dear, why don't you go out to town and go…oh, do whatever it is young ladies do these days." He looked at his daughter, who seemed to have not paid any attention to his suggestion. "Elizabeth?" he asked, wanting to get her unhypnotized from the big scarlet book and its contents.

"Huh?" Elizabeth asked all of a sudden. It was apparent she wasn't paying any attention to her father. After receiving the "shouldn't-you-be-listening-to-me" look from her father, she apologized, "I'm sorry, father." She gestured to the book sitting on her lap. "It's just that, it's all rainy and mucky and icky outside right now. I'm not in the mood to go out shopping or anything. I don't want to get messed up and untidy because of it." _Unless, of course, if I'm going to see Will. I _definitely_ wouldn't mind getting wet if it means getting a kiss or two from that gorgeous blacksmith_ thought Elizabeth, smiling about her daydreaming and of Will's unruly brown curls, and that dashing, seemingly perfect smile of his. On the outside, however, it seemed her smile was one of those apologetic ones, or so it seemed to Weatherby.

After another moment of silence, Weatherby wanted to make conversation, asking, "So, Elizabeth darling, what in that text of yours has gotten your interests so elevated?"

"Oh, nothing really," said Elizabeth, but her face made it apparent the book's contents would get her father's disapproval. "You probably wouldn't enjoy all that much, anyway."

Before she could say anything else to persuade her father not to look at the book, he had snatched the thick, scarlet book from her grasp. Elizabeth began to frown as her father read, "The Tales and Folklore of Piracy." He flipped the book over, side to side, inspecting it. "I thought I burned this many years ago, along with the other pirate texts."

"Well, obviously you didn't," Elizabeth said, trying to make light of the matter by smiling and trying to look innocent.

"Elizabeth," began the governor, seeming disappointed at his daughter's choice of literature, "you know how I feel about this. About you reading this….this…" Weatherby paused, thinking about what to call the filthy piece of literature.

"Fascinating, exciting adventurous book of pirate tales?" said Elizabeth in an excited tone.

"No," answered Weatherby. "I was thinking more so, for a lack of a better word, _rubbish_."

Weatherby turned to face Elizabeth, shaking the pirate book with his right hand as he spoke, "Sweetheart, I thought that after you would grow up this pirate nonsense would vanish from you."

"Well, apparently, you thought wrong," remarked Elizabeth. As she stood up, she furthered the conversation, "Ever since that _happy_ accident a few months ago my interest towards piracy has elevated even more, since I got a taste of pirate life and rather enjoyed it."

Governor Swann could only raise an eyebrow and ask, "So you call being held hostage to release a curse you can't even break in the first place and almost died _enjoyable_?"

Elizabeth just stood there, pondering over what she had just heard. She slipped off her shoes while her father wasn't looking, and made a run for the door. As she was doing this, she heard her father yell, rather surprised, "Elizabeth Veronica Swann, what on _earth_ do you think you're doing?"

"What do you _think _I'm doing?" Elizabeth asked rather harshly.

"Elizabeth, sweetheart, wait!" Weatherby shouted, running (or at least trying to) to catch up with his daughter.

"_WHAT?_" the petite blonde asked, annoyed by her father.

"Couldn't we at least talk about this?" the governor asked with a pleading look on his face.

"Talk about _what?_"

"I got a letter today," said the governor, now calmed down and a little more serious.

"Oh?" Elizabeth asked, having an attitude once again with her arms crossed across her chest and eyebrows arched in "surprise".

"From Lord Owen. He says I am to be governor somewhere else, on an island called Isle de Cruces or something along those lines."

Elizabeth's attention grew and her eyebrows went up even more at what she was hearing from her father. "Oh, really?"

"Yes, and I'm needed there very soon. In a matter of days, actually. I was given no choice. It was the King's orders or nothing at all. Therefore, due to these circumstances, we are moving."

Elizabeth's eyes widened. _How could this happen?_ she asked herself. _Why now? I have a life of my own, practically._ She paused there._ Okay, maybe not. But so what if my dad controls which events I go to and my current life is a living prison of Hell?__ I still have my goals and wishes for life! And for crying out loud, I have Will! He's my boyfriend and the only person who really _truly_ know__s, care__s__ and loves me for who I really truly am._ She had to tell Will of this upsetting piece of news. Not being able to bear the sudden shock of her moving any longer, she barged out the door and ran on the rocky dirt roads that lead her to the smithy….to Will.

--------------------------------------

Will was working on another sword when he heard a click and two pieces of metal clinking against each other. He turned around from his masterpiece in the making, only to find what seemed to him to be an angel at the door. The said angel had blonde hair that had dampened due to the fact it was raining. Also because of the rain, the angel had her light pink and white dress soaked as well. "Elizabeth?" he asked, questioning to her presence. She normally didn't come to the smithy on Saturdays. He ran for some blankets that were nearby and ran up to the wet girl, covering her with blankets and walking her to the fire. Her hair was a little curlier than usual, and seemed to be a bit tangled, too. "What on _earth_ made you come all the way across town in this weather?" Will asked, upset and concerned for his love.

Elizabeth smiled, her answer sweet and simple, "You."

Will only had to chuckle to her answer. "Here," he said. "Have some warm tea."

Elizabeth accepted the mug containing said warm beverage and smiled. "Thank you," she said. She took a few sips as Will sat beside her. "No, Elizabeth, _really_," the young blacksmith began. "What _really_ made you come all this way? _Especially_ in this weather?"

Elizabeth's face had changed into a more solemn expression, for what she was about to say to Will was a serious matter. Elizabeth told Will everything about what just happened at the mansion, and when she had finished, Will was shocked at what he just heard. "There's nothing we can do about it, Will," stated Elizabeth, seeming as if she was going to burst out into tears again.

"Sure there is," said Will in a soothing tone. He embraced Elizabeth into a hug, her head by his, and he gently combed her golden hair with his fingers. As he was helping Elizabeth calm down, an idea popped into his head. He left Elizabeth and sprinted to his bedroom. When he came out, he saw a confused, crying Elizabeth staring at him, her face seeming to ask, "Why did you leave me?" He ran back to her before she could say anything, and told her of his plan. "I know what we could do," he said, just inches away from her face.

"What?" asked a sniffling Elizabeth.

"Get married!" exclaimed Will no louder than a whisper. He smiled, realizing the clever genius he truly was. Instead of getting a smile in return, he received an expression of shock from his dearly beloved.

"_What?"_ Elizabeth asked, trying to make sure she heard him correctly.

"Let's get married. Betrothed. You and me," said Will, holding both of Elizabeth's hands in his own. "We can be together, forever, and-"

"Will, I'm not too sure. I mean, my father would freak _out_ if he found out we were to wed. Fine, we're boyfriend and girlfriend, but…." Elizabeth faded off, not wanting to seem blunt and not actually knowing what to say next. She loved Will, she really, truly did. But, she was thinking of how her father would react and all what would happen if she agreed to marrying William Turner the Second, her best friend…and her love.

Will look hurt to have been denied a marriage proposal. Elizabeth could tell through his deep, brown eyes, which have lost their familiar twinkle. Before Elizabeth could explain or go any further, Will interrupted, "No. I understand." His tone of voice showed he _was_ hurt. Elizabeth felt pain stab her heart by just looking at Will like this.

"Will," Elizabeth said in a calm voice, grabbing one of Will's hands. Will shot his head to face up, toward her. "First of all, you didn't really _ask_ for my hand in marriage." Will blushed at this, ashamed he didn't even bother to ask to begin with.

"Secondly," Elizabeth continued, "I didn't say 'no', just that I wasn't sure." She let out a small grin on her face as Will got on one knee, and took out the prettiest ring Elizabeth had ever seen. Inscribed on it was her initials: EVS. "Oh, Will!" exclaimed Elizabeth, no louder than a whisper. "It's absolutely _beautiful_!"

"Elizabeth Swann," Will asked, nervousness showing on his face as he was preparing himself to ask the next question, "will you marry me?"

Elizabeth began to let out tears again, only this time they were tears of joy. She nodded her head yes, while saying the word herself, each time a little louder than the last. After a few minutes, Will and Elizabeth were shedding tears of joy, only then were they lead into a deep, passionate kiss in front of the fire place, sitting on a blanket on the floor. The enveloped themselves into each other, kissing each other passionately. After a minute or two, they stopped, only lying next to each other, side by side, soon to be husband and wife.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Next chapter: JACK:D Hope you'll keep on reading! Let me know on your thoughts on this, please! R&R


	2. II

Hey! I'm back again!

Thanks to _lateBloomer04 _for reviewing! I hope you guys are enjoying the story! But to do this, I need more reviews!

**Disclaimer:** Same as chapter 1…..

Now, enjoy the next chapter!!!!

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

TWO

A ship was sailing the seas of the Caribbean. However, it wasn't just any ordinary ship; it was the _Black Pearl. _Yes, that's right, the _Pearl_ herself. And the captain? Why, no one other than the infamous, notorious pirate, _**Captain**_ Jack Sparrow!

Jack was who you'd call a normal pirate. Then again……majority of the time he was. Sure, he had his ways with the ladies and was captain of the fastest ship in the Caribbean, if not on the seven seas. He had money and treasure, too. Yes, that's right: Captain Jack Sparrow, of the _Black Pearl_, had the life. He had the life people, even the kind like Lord Cutler Beckett, would envy. He had his freedoms, his ladies, his toys, and his gold and treasure. Yes, Jack was a lucky son of a gun.

On this fine morning, Jack was walking (actually, more like his usual swaying) around the deck of the _Pearl_. "Cap'n!" he heard someone shout from behind him, and then Jack turned around, only to find himself face to face with Joshamee Gibbs, his first mate.

"Yes, Mr. Gibbs?" Jack asked, a little annoyed by how Gibbs always seemed to be stalking him.

"Do we have a heading, cap'n?"

"Aye, we do."

"Perfect!" exclaimed Gibbs, relieved to finally have a heading after two or three days of not having one. "Where to?"

Jack looked at Gibbs straight into the eye. "Master Gibbs, I received a note while at the tavern in Tortuga…

_**Jack's Flashback**_

_Jack was sitting in his usual dark corner, drinking his fourth bottle of his favorite liquor, rum. A man, probably a few inches taller than Jack himself, approached Jack. Jack looked up at the strange man, his bald head gleaming and tattoo markings all over his chest and arms. "May I help you?" Jack asked the stranger, somewhat intimidated by his muscles, height and looks_.

_"Are you Jack Sparrow?" the man asked in a deep, rough Jamaican accent._

_"Actually, it's Cap-"_

_"Are you or are you not?" the Jamaican stranger asked again, angrier at Jack for not answering his question directly. The man's tone was so loud and harsh that it did nothing to lessen Jack's fear of him._

_"Y-y-yes," answered Jack in a questioning manner, hoping he responded in the right tone while cowering from the tall Jamaican pirate._

_The stranger held out his arm, causing Jack to put his arms out in fron of his face to protect himself from any harmful hits to the cheeks. After a few seconds, Jack thought Why hasn't that blasted scabbard's dog hit me yet? Jack removed his arms from their defensive position, only to find out the Jamaican pirate had what seemed to be a letter in his right hand. _

_"This is for you," the man stated, this time a little kinder. Jack quickly snatched it from his hands as the other pirate said, "My captain gives me orders to tell ye not to __opan it unteel ye reach da Pearl….and are alone." At this, the Jamaican left __the tavern, leaving behind a very nervous and confused Jack Sparrow to ponder at what he was just told alone in his usual dark corner._

**End of Flashback**

"And what did the note say?" Gibbs asked Jack. But, there was no response. Gibbs just saw Jack leave the deck and go into his cabin. "Jack?" Gibbs called again, no response pursued once more. Gibbs decided to leave and go below deck with the others, leaving Jack by himself.

2222222222

_Meanwhile, in Jack's cabin…._

Jack sat on his big brown leather chair that was by his desk. He opened the letter he had received at the tavern in Tortuga. It read:

_Dear Mr. Sparrow,_

_I do hope you remember me? I used to work on your father's ship while you were a young lad staying on board. You were like the son I never had. _

_Remember that fateful hurricane we went through that one night, I believe in August, when you were perhaps the age of five? That was one hell of a storm! I was swept into the sea, and apparently knocked out. The next time I woke up, I found myself washed ashore on some beach on some deserted island. Well, now that island is deserted no longer, as I am the only inhabitant of it, besides the animals and other creatures indigenous to this beautiful island._

_This island so dearly beautiful, I invite you to come and see it yerself. Be my guest, as there is so much gold and silver and other treasure of many sorts, I need to share it with someone. Since I have no love or children of my own, I am asking you to share this precious treasure with me, as you are the only one I ever had closest to one of my own. _

_I look forward to seeing you sometime soon, Jack!_

_Yours sincerely,_

_U.N._

_P.S. The island is- _

"Jack?" It was Gibbs.

"Yes, Master Gibbs?" asked Jack, annoyed because his first mate interrupted his very important reading.

"Sorry, cap'n, but a storm is on it's way o'er in this direction. Thought you needed to know," said Gibbs, attempting to plaster an apologetic smile on his dirty, wrinkly face.

Jack looked back at the letter in his hand, then began to walk over to Gibbs and the door.

_A few minutes later…_

"Jack?!" asked Gibbs, trying to get his pirate captain's attention through all the wind and rain. "Captain! Where are we headin'?"

Jack had that wide, gold toothy grin he's well-known for on his face. "Why, we're going to Isla de Cruces."

22222222222222222222222222222222


	3. III

Hey y'all!

I'm on a roll today! I've done 3 chapters in less than twenty-four hours! Woo! Yay for me:D (just so you know, this is extremely, _**extremely**_ rare for me to do my updating so soon!

As for the story, sorry that this chappie's on the short side. It was short when it talked about the person in ATTWN, and since even though I tried my best, I couldn't make it any longer for this POTC character.

I don't know who I'll do next, but so far, I've got five down, five more to go! Woo! Let's just hope I don't take too long…..

**Disclaimer:** same as the first chap

Now, our story continues…..

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

THREE

A horse-drawn carriage went through the streets of Tortuga, well known for a vast majority of its population associated with piracy in one way or another. The carriage came to a halt when it approached the entry to a tavern, loud and busy as always, filled with wenches of all sorts and fights were conjured due to men being intoxicated with rum or some other liquor of some sort. The door to the carriage opened, and a man of average height came into view. His hair could've been mistaken as a mop that hasn't been cleaned in over a decade, with brown all over and little stray strands of white here and there. By the looks of his face, this man has encountered a lot, and his life wasn't even _close_ to being halfway over. All of this and more was hidden by a dark blue cloak, drawn close and tight around him.

The petite man began to walk, with a _click-clack, click-clack_ on the rocky sidewalk. Once he approached the door to the tavern, he looked to his left by only the movement of his eyes turning in that direction. He did the same again, only this time he glanced to his right. Appreciative of the fact no one minded his presence there at the tavern….or at least just yet.

He walked into the tavern, his hooded cloak drawn even tighter against his body. He found an empty dark corner, and sat down to have a glass of whiskey. _Foul place_ the man thought. He pulled out the note he had received earlier that day. James looked at the note again, reading:

_-One or two of your old cronies are coming-would like to have a talk over old times. _

Of course, Norrington would love to talk about old times. How he would love to tell of his time as a lieutenant and as a captain. He would be able to go on for ages talking about how he loved his promotional ceremony where he became _Commodore_ Norrington, and how piracy ruined his life.

But why did it have to be here in Tortuga? Then, it donned on him; just because the note is sent from Tortuga doesn't necessarily mean he had to _go _there for this meeting of "old times". The former-Commodore flipped the note over, and had the name of a place, an island, on it. The place mentioned on the back of the note, Isle de Cruces, sounded too familiar to former-Commodore James Norrington. Why? He could not remember exactly why it did, since he had just recently lost some of his memory due to being knocked out a few days earlier. James was slowly recovering his memory, but remembered nothing of a Lord Owen or anyone whose name is along those lines. All he _did_ remember, though, was that Owen was a dear friend of King George III, as well as a good friend of Johnny Depp's.

So James left the tavern, setting out to find Isle de Cruces, wherever the heck that is…

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**A/N** Just in case you didn't know or notice, I'm sort of relating the characters from POTC to those in ATTWN. I might do a combination, though, like I did for Jack (ex- JackTony Marston by having expensive rides, being a lady's man, and having money, but JackEmily because he receives a letter from someone who claims to have known him from in the past).

Also, in the book, it states the Owen was a friend of Johnny Dyer's. I changed this to say Johnny Depp's instead. There's one of many explanations for my twisted logic:D

Keep up the reviews! I'm loving it:D


	4. IV

Hope your Christmas went well! And for those who don't celebrate said holiday, I hope your (insert holiday here) was/is/will be good!

Sorry for the long wait, but I've been busy with family stuff. At least the reviews helped me get my adrenaline going so I could write this next chapter for you guys! I'm thinking about the next chapter or the one after to be at the mansion on Isle de Cruces, and inform you of who else is going there to be done when I tell about the guests' arrival to the island. Might be a while, though. Then again, maybe I'll update tomorrow or the day after…………sorry if this was a little short, though.

**Disclaimer:** Do I look like a mouse or a dead person to you?

That said, I hope you enjoy the next chapter!

4444444444444444444444

FOUR

_Quite attractive_ thought a man no taller than the average woman. The man, dressed in a black cloak and a big black hat, was sitting on a horse, trotting throughout the streets of Port Royal. He was observing the young maidens walking about, minding their own business and doing their errands. The man had spotted a young lady earlier that day, dressed in blue and had her brown locks flow past her shoulders. _She seems mighty fine_ thought the man, scanning her from head to toe. _She even seems delicious._

The petite man had gotten off of his horse, only to then find a man taller than the young lady approach her and take his hands in hers as the petite man got off of his horse. _Bastard_ thought the vertically-challenged one. _Why did I even _bother_ to approach her and ask her if she was being courted and to go out with me? _Saddened, the petite stranger, who we are befriending, leapt back onto his snow-colored steed and trotted away.

He looked to his right, and a blonde woman with straight hair and a red dress hugging her curves that were everywhere was walking his way. The blonde's hazel eyes met the man's icy blue ones. Once he believed he had hope of finding a woman, a life partner, the woman turned her face away from him, disgusted.

A little further down the street, the short guy found a group of women, no more than four of them, walking down the streets together. All of them caught his eye, but one in particular stood out in his mind. So, he decided to follow them around for a little bit since he had nothing better to do anyway. However, he stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the women walk into a shop…_the _shop. The shop where women go get their fittings for their weddings. The vertically challenged man lowered his head in defeat, and began to trot away on his horse.

Several women and failed attempts to woo said women later, the man with the powdered wig was facing this woman. This woman, an angel sent down to Earth from heaven to help our dear friend, did not make matters any better. A man several inches taller than the angel came to her side and whisked her away from our dear friend's eyes.

4444444444444444444

"Any luck, sir?" asked a man with a pointy nose and wrinkles blanketing his face.

"No, Mercer, none," replied our friend in a depressed tone.

"May I suggest something that might cheer you up?" asked Mercer, putting on a fake smile and trying to cheer up his friend, his boss. All he got in return was a sigh. Mercer continued, taking the sigh as a "yes, please do tell".

"I heard we are to have a new colony, Lord Beckett."

"And?" said Beckett, rolling his eyes and waving his right hand in circular motions, trying to tell Mercer to hurry up and get to the point. Yes, Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company, the evil, cruel, villainous human being he was, was soul searching. He not only believed it was time to have a woman of his own as a life partner, to grow old with, to have children and a family with, but to also have an easier way to get women against piracy as well…even though some have already begun their hatred towards the pirates and their acts of piracy.

Mercer didn't get the hint his boss was trying to tell him. "I heard that the new colony will have several young maidens there, sir, a good lot of them. And, the colony is nearby, too."

_I might be desperate to find a wife_ thought Beckett, _but I'm not _that_ desperate. _

"I also heard that some pirates were going there as well. It might be a good chance to put your plan to action. You know…..the whole "down-with-piracy" plan."

Beckett played with his fingers a little bit, thinking. _This might not be so bad after all._ "Where is this future colony we speak of?" he asked, giving Mercer that evil death look in his eyes and devious grin.

Mercer smiled, glad that he had made his boss happy. "It is said to be on Isle de Cruces."

444444444444444444444444444444444

That purple button looks mighty tasty! ;P


	5. V

Hey y'all!

I finally got another chapter done! I did it while listening to songs from all three POTC soundtracks on my iPod. I'm most likely gonna make the next chapter about the characters' arrival to Isle de Cruces, and introduce to you the other two characters that need to be brought into the story in the next chap as well. Let me know who you think are going to be the next two pirates on the island after this chapter!

**Disclaimer:**There once lived an old lady who died. There once lived a man who drew a mouse on a wall with a chalk as a kid. The dead lady and the mouse are what own ATTWN and POTC, not me, moi, yo, je, etc. (you get the point).

With that said, enjoy the next chapter of ATTWN: POTC style!

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

FIVE

"Did you locate him?"

"Locate who?"

The darkness in the tavern blocked the man's face from view from the old man. Actually, the latter man wouldn't have been able to see the other person due to the big black hat with the green feather tucked inside it blocking the view of the old man's face. The man with the hat moved his head to face the person he was speaking with, straight into the eyes.

"Sparrow," said the man with the hat.

The man with no hat was a tall skinny thing, shaking his head, "No."

"You've done your duties well, Master Ragetti," said the man with the hat and scraggly beard, "but not well enough for me to keep you on the hunt. You are released to do whatever you want."

"Why, thank ye, sir," said the one they call Ragetti.

The tall skinny pirate bowed his a head a little in respect to his captain as he said, "Just as long as ye ain't on me ship." To this, Ragetti looked up in utter shock, wide-eyed, as to what he had just heard.

"Boys," bellowed the bearded pirate captain. "Take him away!" Two pirates walked into the picture and grabbed Ragetti by the arms, only to walk across the crowded tavern and be thrown into the mud across the street that contained the pigs as well. While this was being done to poor Ragetti, the bearded pirate captain with the hat started laughing in his dark corner of the tavern. As he took a bite of a granny smith apple, a monkey jumped onto his shoulder and screeched as a person with a straw hat approached the pirate captain. "What is it ye want, lad?" asked the bearded pirate.

"I'm no lad," said the stranger with the straw hat. The person lifted her head, only to let her black straight hair fall past her shoulders and reveal her chocolate brown eyes. "I'm a woman. A woman who's searching for a Captain Hector Barbossa."

"Well," said the pirate with the apple, "you've found the right man." He smiled as he took another bite of the apple and the monkey screeched again. "What is it you need, Miss……?"

"Saldana. Anamaria Saldana," said the woman.

"Ah, Miss Saldana," repeated Captain Barbossa. "How may I be of service to you?"

"Is it true you are hunting down Captain Sparrow?" she asked, taking a seat across from Barbossa.

"Aye, missy. Tis it to be true that I'm searching for the captain-no-longer. He has something I want," Barbossa paused, thinking to himself for a moment. "Actually, Jack has something I _need _in order to find a place very valuable and popular among the pirates and other explorers who sail the seven seas. Why do ask?"

"Because I have some unfinished business with Jack."

Before Hector could question about what type of business needed to be completed, Anamaria angrily said, "It is none of your business as to what I need to finish with Jack. I can definitely guarantee you that, Captain Barbossa."

"Fine, then," said Barbossa, a little disappointed. "I told you my reasoning for hunting down Jack, but all I get is nothing from you, only you need to finish some 'unfinished' business. Is that all?"

Anamaria nodded. "All right, then, missy. I guess you'll have to search for the troublemaker on your own since you won't be able to get a ride from me for not telling me your reasoning to find Sparrow."

"I did to tell you my reasoning!" yelled Anamaria before she gave him a piece of her mind using the force of her hand and his cheek. Afraid to get hit again, or anything worse than a simple hard slap on the cheek, Barbossa smiled and said, "Welcome aboard the Black Pearl II, Annie."

"It's Miss Saldana to you," Anamaria angrily corrected him through gritted teeth and gave him a cold glare as he escorted her out of the tavern and onto his ship with black sails. It reminded Anamaria a lot of the _Pearl_, and from far away, you could've easily gotten the two ships confused if they were right next to each other. The only difference is is that this is the _Black Pearl II_, and the other is just simply the _Black Pearl._ Another difference is their captains, but that's a whole other story.

As Anamaria boarded the _Pearl II_, Cotton and Marty closed the entryway onto Barbossa's ship. As soon as they were done, the _Black Pearl II_ made its way out of Tortuga, on its search for the infamous pirate Captain Jack Sparrow.

5555555555555555555555555555555555555

"Barbossa!" a feminine voice shouted across the deck. Barbossa turned around to find Anamaria approaching him.

"Aye, _Miss Saldana_?" he replied, saying the woman's name a little louder.

"How do we find Jack?" she asked, ignoring the captain's attempt at sarcasm.

"Well, missy," began Barbossa. "While I was at the tavern in Tortuga, shortly before you came to me table, I overheard a group of two men talking about locating Sparrow on an island nearby." He paused and turned around. "A cursed island, to some, called Isle de Cruces."

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

So, there we go with the fifth chapter! Yay!

**Just a little clarification: **

Barbossa's ship is the _Black Pearl II_, whereas the original and only _Black Pearl _belongs to Jack. I couldn't think of anything else to name it, and since Barbie's obsessed with that ship as much as Jack, I thought _Why not create another ship just like it?_ So, there's the reason why there's _two_ _Black Pearls_. Hope that helps incase you were a little confused.

I'm listening to the POTC 3 soundtrack on my iPod right now, which is causing me to get pumped up about another story I'm writing, _Discovery_, but I'm gonna start over on the whole story. If everything goes well, though, I'm planning on making it a two-part story. Check it out sometime, though! Hopefully it's when I'm done editing it….

**Now, bring me those reviews! ;P**


	6. VI

Hey y'all!

Sorry it's been a while. I've been a bit busy with my other story, _Discovery_. It's going really well, and it's coming out better than I thought it would. Read it sometime. I'd enjoy some more reviews for it!

**Disclaimer:**If I was dead, I wouldn't be writing this, savvy? I'm not dead, so I don't own ATTWN nor do I own POTC (which I wouldn't have anyway, even if I _were_ dead).

I'll just shut-up and continue the story! :D

* * *

**SIX**

The sea was calm…_unusually_ calm. The _Grand Duchess _made her way against the dock of Isla de Cruces, Governor Swann, his daughter, Elizabeth, and William Turner in tow. However, young Master Turner was a stowaway on the ship. The only other person who knew of his existence onboard the _Grand Duchess_ was his fiancée, Elizabeth, who managed to convince him to come with her to the island.

"Will?" Elizabeth called, looking for Will below deck. "Will, where are you?" she whispered again, loud enough for Will to hear her, but not too loud for anyone else to hear her.

"I'm over here," said a voice coming from a box. Elizabeth moved the boxes aside, only to reveal her fiancée sitting behind them. He looked up at her and smiled.

"We've made it to shore," said Elizabeth, a little louder this time. "We've made it to Isla de Cruces."

Will got up and grabbed his leather coat. Elizabeth lead the way out of the cabin, onto the deck, which was empty. _Strange_ thought Elizabeth as Will approached from behind. "What's the matter, my love?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist, nuzzling her neck.

"No one's here," she said, staring off into space. Will looked around at the beautiful sight laid before them. He noticed something hidden in the vast sea of green on top of one of the cliffs.

"Could they be up there?" Will asked, using his head to point up on the hill. Elizabeth looked at the top of the cliff, and sure enough, there was a white house perched on top.

Elizabeth looked back at her fiancée. "Shall we go up there? Before they return and notice your presence?"

Will shrugged. "Might as well."

With that, the two lovebirds walked off onto the shore, only to find an unexpected surprise a few minutes later.

"Oi!"

Elizabeth and Will turned around, only to find a shadowed figure running towards them. "What is that?" asked Elizabeth. "A giant lizard?"

"I see what you mean, love," replied Will, "but I doubt that that's a giant lizard, even if it _does_ seem like one while running. It looks to me that it's a human." The couple squinted their eyes as in hoping that that would help them see better at the object running toward them.

"Is that-?" asked Elizabeth, her question fading as if not believing what she was going to say was possible.

"Jack?" finished Will in the same confusion as Elizabeth. Will walked towards the pirate as he came closer to them.

As soon as Jack reached Will, he said, "Oi! Yer not-"

He paused as he took out a letter from his pocket. He reached out his right arm, reading the letter, "U.N." Jack put the letter out of his sight. "Yer not U.N., whoever that is. And _yer_ _**definitely**_ not him. What're ye two doin' here? Did ye want to find some treasure?"

"No, Jack," answered Elizabeth. "My father became Governor of this island, Isla de Cruces. Now we're here, to live here, because of that."

Jack was obviously confused. "What? What do ye mean yer father became Governor of this godforsaken island? There's no bloody colony here!"

Will and Elizabeth were shocked. For once, Jack was right; there _is_ no colony on this island. After a brief moment of silence, Will said, "How about we go up there and search around a bit? _Surely _the higher authority wouldn't make Elizabeth's father the governor of nowhere." Will took a breath. "Besides," he added, "we might be able to see the colony-"

"_If _there's a colony," Jack interrupted.

"Whether there is or not, there's only one way to find out," continued Will, "meaning we can see it more than likely from up there." Will nodded forward, his head gesturing to something behind Jack.

Jack turned around. Tall trees and various shades of green were surrounding them. But one thing stood out to the pirate captain. As Jack looked up, he noticed in the distance a white manor, popping out from all of the greenery, perched on top of a cliff.

"Aye, lad," answered Jack. "Count me in."

* * *

Jack, Will, and Elizabeth finally approached the white house that seemed so far away only a moment ago. However, it was even bigger than they imagined it would be from the shore.

Jack gulped and shakily asked the other two, "Shall we go inside?"

Will nodded. "Aye. We have to. It's nearing sunset, so we need a place to stay for the night."

A slightly chilly wind passed between Will and Elizabeth, causing the latter to shiver involuntarily. The woman's fiancée took off his coat and wrapped it around Elizabeth as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, bringing her closer to him.

"It's getting dark," said Will, hoping Jack would catch on to what he meant.

"And might I say quite colder," added Elizabeth, still shivering, but not as much.

"Alright," Jack reluctantly agreed. "We can go inside, but we need to make sure we can make light in there, first. Also, we need to see how many, if there's any, bedrooms there are."

"Jack," said Elizabeth, "_look _at this mansion! _Surely _there must be bedrooms in it!"

"Ye never know, luv," Jack replied as he and Will turned and faced the entrance door, "ye never know."

"Shall we?" Will asked Jack as they completely faced the door.

Jack nodded his head and said, "On the count of three, mate."

"One…"

"Two…"

"THREE!"

It wasn't very hard to bring down the door as it had weakened over time, causing it to collapse almost instantly. But the echoes Jack, Will, and Elizabeth heard from the fall were heard for quite a long time, causing the three of them to be a little more afraid of going inside.

"Come on," said Jack, "let's go."

The pirate captain walked inside the manor as Will wrapped his arm around Elizabeth, following Jack inside the big house…into the practically unknown…

* * *

**A/N **Okay, again, I apologize in unimaginable amounts for not updating this story anytime soon! It's just that, I've been busy with school and some family issues, as well as another fanfic of mine, which I mentioned earlier. However, I plan on resuming this story when I completely finish _Discovery_, which may take a long time still…

Also, I didn't mean to make Jack sound _too_ much of a scared-y cat, but wouldn't you be a bit scared if you were on an island you weren't familiar with and you saw a huge manor that was obviously abandoned for some time, only to go inside said manor due to lack of shelter elsewhere?

Anyway, please let me know your thoughts about this! It may not be a lot, but it's something, right?

XOXO,

grecianxpiratex07


End file.
